


New Kirk with Old Spock

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "pencil drawing" of New Kirk with Old Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kirk with Old Spock

" alt="A "pencil drawing" of New Kirk with Old Spock" />


End file.
